In applications that use a fan motor, the proper operation of the fan motor can be affected by the surrounding environment. For example, return air occurs around the fan motor causing the fan motor to be unable to start smoothly, or the return air may result in a reversion in the fan motor, or the ambient temperature may get so high that the fan motor is unable to cool down. In view of this, a fan motor braking apparatus and a control method thereof are provided,